Orange or Cherry?
by TimeLord98
Summary: Sam and Dean show up with a plethora of yellow boxes. What could possibly be inside them?


Castiel was extremely confused when Dean and Sam walked into the motel room with arms full of yellow boxes. There were so many of them, and he had no idea what they could possibly contain.

"Dean. What is the meaning of all these yellow boxes?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the strange boxes.

"It's too damn hot outside so we bought Popsicles, Cas. Haven't you ever heard of them? They're almost as good as pie!" Dean replied, grinning.

Castiel was still confused.

"What is a Popsicle?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Dean and Sam looked at him incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that you've never had a Popsicle before?" Dean asked, staring at the angel in disbelief.

"Yes. That is a logical conclusion to come to based upon my previous question," Cas replied flatly.

Dean looked as if he were about to say something, but decided against it.

"Cas, you really need to try one," Sam said, opening one of the boxes.

"Orange or cherry?" Dean asked, grinning.

Castiel hesitated for a moment before saying, "Orange."

Sam tossed him a white package and Cas stared at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, more confused than ever. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You open the package and eat the Popsicle inside," he said, demonstrating with his own Popsicle.

Castiel carefully opened the package and pulled the Popsicle out, eying it suspiciously. He sniffed it once before finally deciding it was safe to taste.  
Immediately after the cold ice hit his tongue, Castiel's eyes grew wide in amazement. He pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth and stared at it in awe.

"Dean. Dean. What is this? How could something possibly taste this extraordinary? I do not understand."

"It's just frozen water that's been flavored to taste like an orange," Dean said, laughing.

Castiel seemed to be oblivious to Dean's words, lost in the orangey winter wonderland of his Popsicle. _How could something so amazing possibly exist?_ he thought. _Surely it must be some kind of miracle_. The Popsicle slowly began to melt, and soon there was orange syrup all over Castiel's face. Not that he cared. He was far too busy relishing in the cold deliciousness of the icy treat as Sam and Dean looked on in amusement. All too soon, Castiel had finished the Popsicle. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the empty stick, before turning to Sam and Dean with pleading eyes.

"Is there more of this fantastic treat?"

Dean laughed for a good two minutes before he was able to compose himself enough to answer Castiel's question.

"Oh we've got plenty more where that came from. If you liked those, just wait til you try the Creamsicle!"

Castiel looked at him wide-eyed.

"Tell me more about this Creamsicle."

"Why don't you discover for yourself?"

Dean opened another box and tossed Castiel an orange Creamsicle.

"Go on, open it."

Castiel opened the package almost reverently. He pulled the Creamsicle out and didn't hesitate before sticking it in his mouth. As he expected, the delicious orange taste greeted him, but to his surprise, it was soon followed by a creamy vanilla taste. Castiel pulled the Creamsicle out of his mouth in shock.

"Dean. _Dean_. _DEAN_. There is a delicious substance inside this Popsicle. What's it called? Is this magic? Who is the being that created this orange creamy stick of joy?"

Sam and Dean were laughing hysterically at this point. The sight of Castiel eating Popsicles with a look of utter amazement on his face was priceless. The angel kept asking for more, and the Winchesters were more than happy to supply him with the frozen treats. Castiel was a sticky mess, with syrup all over his face, hair and hands. Occasionally, some of the Popsicle would fall on the floor and Castiel would have a look of total disappointment on his face. And when one of the brothers replaced it with a new one, Castiel's face would light up like that of a child on Christmas morning, his cobalt eyes shining with joy and wonder. He almost fainted from excitement when Dean showed him that there were double Popsicles.  
Castiel had eventually tried every single flavour of every single type of Popsicle, his favorites being orange Creamsicles and Fudgesicles. Sam and Dean had never seen the little angel so happy before.

"Cas, are you just gonna sit there and eat Popsicles all day?" Dean asked, endlessly amused by the now incredibly sticky angel.

"That is the plan, yes," Castiel replied in between licks of yet another orange Creamsicle. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Alright man. Me and Sam are gonna go head over to the local pool. Call us if you need us."

"Okay. I'll just be here. Eating the last 40 boxes of these glorious Popsicles."

"You do that."

Dean followed Sam out the door, leaving the little angel sitting on the floor, happily opening a cherry Creamsicle and eating it at the same time as the orange one.  
Because when given the choice of cherry or orange, why not choose both?


End file.
